Middle School
by ilovelamas
Summary: Uhhhhhhhhhh..........the basic life of a middle schooler?
1. Chapter 1

(Alarm Clock Rings)

Inuyasha opened his eyes to a white-washed ceiling."The first day of middle school,"he groaned.Just then he heard his mother call from downstairs."Inuyasha!Inuyasha get your late butt down here mister!"Inuyasha ran into the bathroom,brushed his teeth,took a quick shower,put on some clothes and raced downstairs to the kitchen where his mother was at."Your five minutes late for school!"she yelled."Hurry up and eat,I'll warm up the car."Inuyasha grabbed a power bar and ran into the car.His mother put the pedal to the medal and dropped him off at the entrance to his school."Have a nice day Inuyasha.When you get home we'll have a talk with your father about a curfew."Inuyasha ran out the car not noticing his mom said anything.

Inuyasha walked into his classroom with a late slip in hand for his teacher.

"Ah,you made it Mr.Inuyasha.Better late than never right?"he said.

"Whatever'Inuyasha replied.

The teacher put the slip on his desk and went up to the front of the room.He told everyone to come up and tell the class their names and explain something about their culture/heritage.(Humans,Demons,Hanyou,etc. co-exist with each other now)When it was Inuyasha's turn he went up to the front and gave a fairly acceptable mini speech.

"My name is Inuyasha and I'm a Hanyou.My dad works at a law firm and my mother is currently unemployed.Happy?"

"Uhhhhh...short and sweet I guess?Ok go take a seat now Inuyasha."

"Feh."

Mr.Tanaka(the teacher)looked at his list.

"Next up is Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome walked up to the front and talked about herself and her family.

"Geez,she's boring,"yawned a bored Inuyasha.

"She doesn't look half bad for a nerdy kind of girl,"replied Miroku.

"Stop having those nasty thoughts you perverted loser."

"I can't help it."

"I thought you and Sango were going out?"Inuyasha asked.

"Not anymore.She said it wasn't me and that it was her.That's the oldest excuse for saying I don't like you anymore,leave."

Inuyasha chuckled a little but when the teacher looked at him he put on a stern face and straightened up in his chair.Miroku did the same and looked forward the rest of Kagome's introduction.When Kagome finished her intro,the bell rang and everyone left quickly to talk to friends about their summer before they have to get to second period.

Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and told him about his summer.

"It was so damn boring!We went to my mother's friend's wedding right.There happened to be one slice of cake left after the whole ceremony and I grabbed it.Shessomaru came out of nowhere and steals it.Next thing I remember was getting hit in the head by a punch bowl.The bruise still hurts like heck."

"Mines was way worse!I had to knit with my grandma every day!I actually liked it though.Making socks is actually better than playing video games,"Miroku said.

"What's wrong with you Miroku?What did you do to the real Miroku?NOOOOOO!"Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone in the hallway stared at him and Miroku.

"What cha lookin at people!"Inuyasha screamed.

Miroku left for class in a hurry so he wouldn't be late.Inuyasha rushed after him but by the time he got into class he was late.Mr.Wasabi walked over to him and gave him a a pink slip.Inuyasha read the print and growled a little bit."Detention?Father's going to kill me!"

Lunch

Miroku and Inuyasha just got in the lunchroom when they heard a commotion by one of the tables.Apparently somebody fell and had their lunch dumped all over them.The whole cafeteria was laughing at the girl who fell.Inuyasha walked over and asked Sango what was going on.

"Kouga tripped the new girl,you know the one in first period?"

"Oh the boring girl?"Inuyasha replied.

"Yea the boring girl or whatever you call her."

Inuyasha walked in a little closer so he could get a good look at her.She was on the ground with her face buried in her arms with an array of food in her dark black hair.He cleared everyone away and told her to get up."She desperately needs help"he thought to himself.

"Get up and I'll take you to the nurse to get cleaned up,"he said impatiently.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and got up.

"Thank you for helping me,"she answered.

"Yeah yeah,lets go."

So Inuyasha walked her to the nurse's while everyone was chanting,"Inuyasha's got a girlfriend." and then busting into complete idiotic laughter.He didn't care about what they said.He knew they were just dumb little kids who didn't know the difference between a calculator and a cellphone.As they were walking he couldn't help but stare at her food covered face.When she turned to look at him he stared at the ground acting like nothing was happening.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"an annoyed Kagome asked."Is it because I have food on my face?"

"No.I'm bored."he said."Good save Inuyasha,"he thought sarcastically tom himself.

When they finally got to the nurse's office,Inuyasha told them what had happened at lunch and left.Kagome thanked him and rushed inside hoping she could go home for the day.

While Inuyasha was walking back to the lunchroom Kouga confronted him.

"Now why did you have to help her?"asked Kouga."That was quality entertainment."

"For you it was,"was an annoyed Hanyou's answer."Now move out the way you furball."

Inuyasha pushed Kouga out of the way and went back into the now somewhat quiet lunchroom to eat the last of his meal.

"Physical" Education

The teacher for their physical education was a former bodybuilder who went by the name,The Exterminator.He made everyone call him Ex for short.Today they were playing the wonderful game of dodgeball.The rules were simple,get hit or don't get hit, that simple.

"Ok everyone let's begin!"shouted the teacher.

Inuyasha grabbed a ball and hurled it at Kouga at the other side.Kouga dodged it and threw one straight back but hit a girl that was running in front of Inuyasha.Inuyasha distracted him by making rude gestures while Miroku tossed a ball at his mid-section.One of Kouga's friends jumped in front of the ball and sacrificed his "life" for Kouga.The next thing they new,a fight broke out.Inuyasha punched Kouga in the face and jumped on him.They rolled around and Kouga got two sucker punches into Inuyasha's right eye and jaw.Inuyasha then pushed him off and gave him an uppercut under the chin.The teacher and an officer broke up the fight.

"What are you guys thinking!"the teacher yelled.

Inuyasha stormed out the gym and walked the rest of his way home.The school had phoned his mother before he left so he saw him walking while she was on her way to the school.She pulled him into the car in a hurry and took him home.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm skipping ahead of Inuyasha's suspension so back to the story.

When Inuyasha came back from his suspension everyone stared at him as if he was a criminal on the run.The only thing everyone was talking about the whole day was the fight between Inuyasha and Kouga.There were rumors being started like crazy about Inuyasha and Kouga.Whenever they saw each other they would just turn around and walk away.The only thing he could do now was just live with all the rumors and suspicious looks he was receiving.

Inuyasha walked inside his classroom sat at his desk and put his head down.He was slowly drifting away into Wonderland when the bell rang for the start of school.He put his head up and rubbed his eyes the instant the bright light hit his retina.

"Ok class open up your history books to page 568."the teacher announced.

Everyone did as they were told.

"Today we are learning about Japanese culture and history."

When the teacher started reading out loud,Inuyasha drifted away.He was daydreaming about girls and video games and every other things teenage boys think of.All of a sudden the teacher called on Inuyasha to read a page for the class.

"Uhhhhhhh...where are we?"asked Inuyasha.

"Mr.Inuyasha I can't have you daydreaming about things while learning.If you do so what's the point in opening a book anyways?We're on page 572 and this time stay awake."

So Inuyasha began reading the text for his whole class.When he finished the bell rang which meant time to look for some of his friends.As Inuyasha was walking to his locker he saw someone waiting for him.It was a girl and he thought to himself it was probably the girl he took to the nurse's.

"Why are you waiting at my locker?"he asked.

"I just w-w-wanted to thank you."

Kagome gave him a little hankerchief and ran back to her locker at the end of the hallway.Inuyasha just stuffed it in his locker and closed it.He guessed Miroku and Sango weren't there cause he hadn't seen them first period.So he went to find Shippou.Ten seconds he found Shippou talking to some girls by the bathroom.

"Would any of you like to go on a date with me?"the youkai inquired.

"No!Get away!"shouted all three of the girls.

Inuyasha pulled him away to prevent any further screams from the girls.

"I have to talk to you about something,"he told Shippou.

"Is it about girls?"

"Well kind of.I just wanna know who that Kagome girl is."

"I don't know much about her except she's one of those smart girls.I have 4th period math with her.She answered every question the teacher gave.Everyone was so pissed about her acting smart Kouga shot a spit ball at her when the teacher wasn't looking.After that she broke out in tears and Kouga got detention for 2 weeks."

Inuyasha got mad when he heard Kouga's name.

"Why?do you like her or something?"wondered Shippou.

"No way!She's too nerdy like you said.Well anyways gotta get to class."

"Ok."

And off Inuyasha went to his next class.While walking someone bumped into Inuyasha."Oh great,it's Kouga,"he thought to himself.

"Move it ya mangy mut!"Kouga shouted.

"Look who's talking!"Inuyasha yelled back.

Kouga brought up his fists,"Why I oughtta..."

He stopped what he was about to say when he saw a teacher walking down the hall.

"Better watch your back you filthy mut!"he whispered as he walked away.

Inuyasha continued into his class and plunked down in his seat.While the teacher was doing his job,Inuyasha was thinking about myriads of things in his head."That damn Kouga,who does he think he is.I should sock him in the face and cut off his tail.Why isn't Miroku or Sango here,are they sick?And why do I feel weird when talking to that smart mistake prone girl?What am I going to do when I get home?How many days are in a decade?Why aren't chickens able to fly?And why am I thinking about these things?"

Inuyasha heard a loud bang on his desk and snapped back to reality.His teacher's face was right in his,the teacher's warm,stinky breath flowing up his sensitive nostrils.Inuyasha tried holing his breath but to no avail.

"Stop daydreaming!"the teacher scowled."Have you even heard one thing I was talking about?"

Now the whole class was staring at him and the teacher.

"I'm sorry and it won't happen again,"he replied.

With that the bell rang and today was early dismissal which he forgot,so naturally he was relieved to go home early.But his plans for going home early were interrupted when the teacher told him he had detention for drifting off into his own world.

"What?"an angry Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm sorry but you were daydreaming in my class and you should have thought twice about doing that,"she stated.

Inuyasha emitted a barely audible growl from his throat and walked his way to the detention room.When he arrived he was forced to write.'I will not daydream in class again'on the chalkboard 200 times.When he finished he ran outside and noticed someone was sitting on one of the benches outside by the door."Don't tell me it's her again,"he thought."How many times in one day do I have to run into her."

"Are you waiting for someone?"he asked.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled."Nope,I usually walk but since today is a nice day I decided to stay awhile longer and look at the scenery."

"Ok..."

"Are you waiting for somone?"she asked.

"No,I'm walking home today."

"Oh.Do you care to escort me home?Since we both are walking."

Inuyasha felt a weird tingly feeling in his stomach whenever he talked to her.He noticed just now that she was wearing a blousse with flowers on it with a straw hat that had a sunflower stuck to the front.He couldn't say no because he didn't want to hurt her feelings."Wait,"he thought."I'm not soft and caring,I'm suppose to be tough.Why am I having these feelings?"

"Sure I'll walk home with yo...I mean escort you home!"he answered."Yeah did I say walk with you?I really meant escort.Hehehe."

"Ok."

So Inuyasha and Kagome started their trek to her house.While walking they talked about stuff like cartoons and other stuff that teenagers like.Inuyasha felt alive when he was with her.His life so far was as boring as a book without words or pictures.Until recently he had never even thought of liking someone until just now.


	3. Chapter 3

(Next Day)

Today Inuyasha walked to school instead of usually getting a ride from his mother.As he walked along the cement sidewalk he heard a shout from behind him."Inuyasha!"It was undoubtedly Miroku.He started talking in gasps as if he was being suffocated by an invisible hand.

"I-I- was absent yesterday because of a dumb doctor's appointment."

"Oh ok."replied Inuyasha and just kept on walking.

"You seem relaxed today.Your always being tense and jumpy and i should also mention grouchy."implied Miroku.

The whole time Miroku was talking Inuyasha was, as usual, drifting away.He thought about what had happened the other day before.

"Hey Miroku."

"Yeah?"he answered.

"What's it like to "like" someone?"Inuyasha asked.

"Huh?Can you repeat that again?"Miroku said in bewilderment.

"You know exactly what I said so now tell me."said Inuyasha impatiently waiting.

"Uhhhhh...lets see.You think about them everyday,stare at them when you see them,try to impress them,and oh yeah leave them secret notes folded in hearts in their lockers."he replied.

"Oh ok."

As soon as they arrived at school Inuyasha told Miroku about what happened the day before and wanted Miroku to help him get to know Kagome better.

"Talk to me during lunch ok,"Miroku said."I'll tell you how to get her to fall in love with you."

Lunch 

Inuyasha stormed out of his classroom and into the cafeteria to find Miroku.He found him sitting at the end of the cafeteria chewing on a piece of bread while listening to music on his mp3 player.Once Miroku saw Inuyasha he put his mp3 player away and concentrated on the subject at hand.How to make a girl fall in love with you in less than a day.

Inuyasha sat down and the lesson began.

"Ok here's the first thing we do.Since women like muscular or strong men,during gym me and you should have an arm wrestle right in front of the girls and Kagome."

"Well wouldn't that be obvious that I'm trying to impress Kagome?"Inuyasha implied.

"Trust me it'll work in no time."

P.E. 

Inuyasha met Miroku in the center of the gym after changing into his gym clothes."Why am I doing this?"he thought."She's just a girl."

"Ok let's arm wrestle now ok.I'll lose on purpose."Miroku stated.

"Whatever,just don't make it too obvious."

"Oh and to attract attention,we need to make grunting sounds ok?"

"Ok lets just begin,"said Inuyasha feeling impatient.

"Begin,"whispered Miroku.

Both of them started "trying" as hard as they could to beat one another.They made grunting noises similar to those of a pig's.Miroku went hard on Inuyasha at first but eased a little when everyone came to watch,including Kagome.When he saw her,Inuyasha used full force and smashed Miroku's arm and hand into the air.Everyone wasn't impressed and just walked away.

"Oops I forgot to bring us a table or bench to arm wrestle on.I guess I got carried away.Hehehe..."laughed Miroku.

"Why you!"

Inuyasha chased after him like a cheetah but even faster.He grabbed Miroku by the collar and clonked him in the head with his fists.Miroku fell down and pretended to be unconscious so Inuyasha wouldn't hit him anymore.Everyone laughed at Miroku and tried to help him up.Miroku whispered quietly to them he didn't wanna get up yet so they left him.

"Why'd you have to go and do that to your bestfriend?"asked Kagome.

"Just for fun.I always do that to him knowing he won't get back up until I'm out of sight."he replied back.

Kagome giggled a little bit when she heard Inuyasha's sentence.

Just then the teacher came out and class began.Today they were required to run 2 miles(8 times)around the track.Everybody hated this but just did it.The first one to finish was Kouga and as usual he would showing off.Everyone always said he cheated because he would cut through the middle of the track when the teacher wasn't looking.But as always the teacher never believed them.

Everyone went outside and lined up by the white line they teacher made using medical tape.

"On your marks,ready,go!"the teacher yelled.

Inuyasha and Kouga flew in front of everyone within 5 seconds,it wasn't a regular cardiovascular workout now,it was an all out race.Kouga was ahead at first but slowed down because he saw some dog poo right in front of him.Inuyasha bursted ahead and kept on going with Kouga close behind.'I'm gonna win!"Inuyasha thought.He took one look behind him and the next thing he knew he was on the ground.Apparently he had forgotten to tie his shoes and had faced the consequences.Kouga lapped Inuyasha and everyone was disappointed he didn't win.Inuyasha just got back up and joined in with the other slowpokes feeling ashamed to losing to someone like Kouga.

"Grrrrrr damn shoe!Why?"he whined.

"Calm down Inuyasha it was just a little race,who cares?"Miroku replied back.

"I do!And I wanted to impress Kagome..."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..."laughed Miroku."You...ahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Shut up!"yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was getting annoyed so he clunked Miroku in the head.

"Ouch!Why'd ya do that?"he cried.

"You brought it on yourself Miroku."

After the big clunk,Miroku thought it best to not say anything until after class.

Afterschool 

Inuyasha went to find Kagome at the bench she always sat at before walking home.And as usual he found her sitting there alone staring into the blue sky."What is up with this girl?"he thought to himself.

Inuyasha forced a smile on his face and greeted Kagome."Hi Kagome!"

"Hi Inuyasha,"she said sadly.

"What's wrong?"he asked.

"My parent's are getting a divorce..."she said.

"Oh..."

Just then Kouga walked by outta nowhere and asked them what they were doing.

'Well well,why isn't it the nerdy and the mut.Are you two on a date or something?"he said nastily.

"Mind your own business Kouga!Before I have to make you!"Inuyasha said threateningly.

The whole time Kagome was watching them she rolled her eyes."Oh brother,"she thought."These just can't get enough of each other."So Kagome got up and left without the slightest sound or vibration.When Inuyasha fnished arguing with Kouga he looked at the bench to see no one there.

"Look at what you did Kouga!You scared her away!"he said growling.

"I scared her away?Maybe if you look in the mirror then you'll know why she left!"

Inuyasha was holding back his rage now.

"What's the matter?She your girlfriend?"said Kouga in a lame voice.

"No!You jackass!"Inuyasha shouted back.

With that he stomped the whole way home frustrated with Kouga.But while Inuyasha was walking home,Kouga thought up an evil plan to make things worse for Inuyasha than they already are.


	4. Chapter 4

(Friday)

Today was finally Friday.After this they would have 2 days off of school to sleep in and stay up all night.Inuyasha couldn't wait till school ended while walking school.He thought of things to do during the weekend while he spent the night at Miroku's.His thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he saw Kagome at the crosswalk.He rushed after her and poked her in the shoulder.Kagome jumped up in surprise and smacked Inuyasha in the face.

"I'm so sorry!"Kagome apologized as they walked to school."I thought you were a child molester or a rapist.It was a natural reaction!"

"It's ok Kagome,I understand."he replied.

Kagome felt better now that she knew Inuyasha wasn't mad at her for slapping him real hard on the face.Inuyasha told her next time he'll call out her name before sneaking up behind her.

As they neared the school,Inuyasha told Kagome he would talk to her during lunch and she agreed.He then broke away from her and went to find Miroku and Sango.Speaking of Sango,Inuyasha wondered where she was the past two days.He figured he would ask Miroku since they use to go out and that he had her number.Inuyasha shook his head from side to side to empty his mind and kept on walking.He found Miroku at Shippou's locker talking to Shippou about some girl.

"How does she look like?"Miroku asked.

"She's got these eyes that'll put you in a kind of dreamy trance.She got the face of a goddess and the body of an angel."he answered dreamily.

"I have to see her before school ends."Miroku stated."Even if I have to be late for class!"

"Who is this "girl" you guys are talking about?"asked Inuyasha.

"Her name is Kikkyou and she isn't "just" a girl,she's "the" girl."Shippou replied back."I'm going to try and score with her today.I think it's time I freshen up on my "pimp" skills."

"Your what?"asked a confused Inuyasha.

"You wouldn't get it.I saw some people use the word when I went to America a month ago."

"Whatever,"said a still confused Inuyasha.

The bell rang when the minute hand struck the 12 on the clock signifing it was 8:00am.Inuyasha and Miroku left Shippou at his locker and walked inside to their classroom ready for another boring and monotnous lesson.

_After Class_

When first period ended,Inuyasha told Miroku about the plans he had for their sleep over.

"I think we should go teepee Kouga's house!"suggested an excited Inuyasha."He does only live 10 minutes from your house."

"What if we get caught?"Miroku asked."I don't wanna go to jail."

"Don't worry,we'll wear black costumes so no one can see us unless they used a flashlight."

"I don't know..."pondered Miroku.

"Cmon man,it'll be fun!You won't regret doing it after you picture the look on Kouga's face when he see's his house!"a now pumped up Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Ok we'll do it."

"I knew you would come through Miroku!"said Inuyasha while patting Miroku on the back.

"But you have to buy the supplies ok?"

"Whatever."Inuyasha replied back.

Inuyasha ran off to his next class in a hurry excited that they were going to teepee Kouga's house the next night.Inuyasha slowed a little bit down when he saw one of the hall monitors but speeded right back up when they left hoping to make it in time for class.

Inuyasha made it just in time before the bell that signified the start of class rang.He was usually late but today he had a little spark of motivation to get this school day over with.His teacher was surprised at him for not drifting off into sleep and answering all the questions in the lesson.She awarded him with a candy bar and a good job.Inuyasha grabbed the candy bar and ran into the lunchroom to the table Kagome was sitting at.

Kagome welcomed him a cheerful smile.

"Hi Inuyasha!"

"Hi Kagome."

"So how was your day so far Inuyasha?"she asked.

"It was alright I guess."

"See how fun a good old civil conversation is Inuyasha?"she stated sarcastically."Instead of you and Kouga yelling at each other,maybe you guys should sit down and have a real conversation once in awhile."

"Like that'll ever happen,"said Inuyasha was equal sarcasm.

"Ok Inuyasha,lets get to the point in why I asked Kagome to meet me in the lunchroom so we could talk,"he thought to himself.

"Uhhh..Kagome?"

"Yes"

"W-w-would you like to hang out afterschool?"he asked shakily.

He knew he wasn't going to Miroku's until later that night.,so he wondered to himself what was stopping him from just asking her to hang out with him.

"Sure."she replied.

"Ok.How about I come and get you at 5?"he asked.

"Sure.That would be great,"she answered.

"Ok!I guess I better go get some lunch,"he said

"Seeya tonight than,"she said as she got up and left.

And with those last words Inuyasha walked away from the table with a huge smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

_5:00p.m._

Inuyasha took a shower right when he got home.He got ready for hanging out with Kagome early.He threw on a white t-shirt with black jeans.He wore some newly bought she's he had gotten just today for this occasion.Inuyasha had also purchased something for Kagome while he was out getting his shoes.He thought he would surprise her at the end of their "hang out" with his gift he bought for a standard price.Inuyasha had barely enough money to go to the movies because of Kagome's gift,but he was sure he had enough for the both of them.

Inuyasha glanced at the clock and noticed it was 4:30pm."I better get going,"he thought to himself.So Inuyasha walked out the front of his house and all the way to Kagome's which was about a 20 minute walk.When he had finally arrived he knocked on her door.Inuyasha's heart was racing like a formula one car going 200mph.He swear he could hear his heart,it sounded just like when his fists came into contact with Miroku's head.He was about to knock again when Kagome opened the door."Wow!"he thought.Inuyasha glanced her up and down.She wore a green skirt that was knee length with a a green t shirt and some brown shoes.Inuyasha noticed she had put her hair in a bun instead of letting it all hang straight down.He didn't care whether or not she put her hair in a bun,she still looked beautiful to him no matter what.

"Hi Inuyasha!"greeting Kagome with a hug.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do but went with his instincts which was to hug her back.Before they broke their embrace he could smell the scent of her perfume kind of.It smelt like strawberries.He did like strawberries so naturally he loved the scent.

"So what are we going to do today?"she asked.

"I thought we could go see a movie together."he replied.

"Ok,what movie?"

"Depends on what you want to watch."said Inuyasha.

"Well we could go see a horror movie or a comedy movie."suggested Kagome.

"So do you wanna watch a horror movie than?It might be too scary for you."teased Inuyasha.

"Whatever!"she said with a smile on her face.

"Ok I guess we're watching Return of Dracula."

"Great!"replied Kagome with a happy look on her face.

So they started walking the 3 blocks to the movie theater.When they got their,it was really packed and they were lucky enough to get two tickets before "Return of Dracula" was sold out.They went inside and bought two drinks and a bag of popcorn for the movie.They then hurriedly walked to the auditorium where there movie was to play.But on the way Inuyasha again forgot to tie his shoe and tripped over himself spilling his drink.

"That's it I'm gonna tie my shoe every 5 minutes!Wait here Kagome,I'll go get another drink."he said angrily.

"It's okay Inuyasha,you can share with me!"she answered back.

"Are you sure?"he asked.

"It's fine with me.You'll have your own straw and I'll have my own!"she replied back.

"Ok.Than its settled.Now lets get to our movie before it starts."

So they this time they walked a little slower so Inuyasha wouldn't trip again.

When they got to their auditorium,they picked two available seats in the middle section.They had a great view of the screen from where they were sitting.All of a sudden the lights went off and the movie was starting.They first showed around 8 minutes worth of previews and then began the actual movie.The beginning of the movie wasn't scary at all until the middle of it.Kagome watched intentively as Dracula was stalking this girl.The girl ran into a room and closed the door.She relaxed a bit and turned around.BAM!

Kagome jumped and grabbed Inuyasha's hand real tight when she heard the girl screaming and getting her blood sucked out.

"Calm down Kagome,"said Inuyasha while slowly trying to get his hand out of Kagome's clenched fists."Kagome,ease your hand a little bit,I think your cutting off circulation to my hand."

"Oh I'm sorry."she whispered."I'm just nervous."

"It's ok."

So they both focused there attention back on the movie and watched intentively,not noticing they were holding hands in the process,bracing for a heart stopping scene to appear out of nowhere.They guessed that was all the scariness left in the movie when nothing exciting or scary happened and both turned to get a drink.When they bent their heads down,they bumped heads together and for that moment,they stared into each other's eyes with lust.A second later they both snapped out of their tranceand watched the rest of the movie a little farther apart.

After the movie had ended,they left the theater feeling disappointed at the movie.

"There was only one scary part in the whole movie,"complained Inuyasha."What a waste of money."

"Well it wasn't a complete waste."said Kagome referring to when they bumped heads together and stared into each others eyes.

"Yeah I guess so."answered Inuyasha.

So Inuyasha walked Kagome home and was about to leave when he remembered his gift he bought her.He reached into his jacket pocket and thanked the heavens that he remembered to bring it.

"Ummmm...Kagome,"said Inuyasha hesitatingly.

"What is it Inuyasha?

"I bought you a give,"he replied opening the small black box which contained a necklace his mother gave to him.He spent around $300 dollars getting a jewelry store to put in a 1karrot diamond inside of the heart that was already there.His mother or father wouldn't care if he spent his money on anything he wanted.It was after all his money that he had been saving for a Playstation 3 since 2nd grade.Apparently he had 5 bucks left from the nights festivity.

"I don't know what to say,"said a surprised Kagome."How did you,why did you?Wow!"

"I used the money I've been saving for a PS3 to put a diamond in the heart for you."Inuyasha informed.

"You shouldn't have,"Kagome replied.

"It's my own money and my parents won't say anything when they find out.Trust me."

"Thank you Inuyasha.I don't know how to repay you back."she said still flabbergasted.

"No need,it was a gift from me to you."

Without any signs,Kagome leaned into Inuyasha when he finished his sentence and gave him a kiss.Inuyasha closed his eyes as he felt her warm,soft lips against his.When she parted,the moment felt like it lasted an eternity when it was only 10 seconds.Inuyasha blushed after he got the kiss and gave Kagome another kiss,this time on the cheek.He told her goodbye and waved to her as he left.

"This was the best night of my life,"he thought to himself.


End file.
